Sunny and Rae
by IngirdMayEdwards
Summary: The Macalister twins have had a rough life, until their mother drops them off to live with their strange Aunt. Can Sunny and Rae adjust to the pure normality of Sweet Amoris or will the their past come back to haunt them. WARNING: Extreme, extreme adult content. Read with caution.


**Chapter One:**

**Regan:**

I stare at the ceiling as he grunts above me, his coarse hair rubbing uncomfortably against my stomach and his sweat _drip, drip, drippin'_. He gives my shoulder a sloppy, whiskery kiss, before his moist breath began hitting my neck at an uneven pace.

"_Fuck_," he whispers.

I block him out, thinking about everything else I could be doing at the moment. I have a paper on an analysis of _The Catcher in the Rye_ due in the next few days that I want to edit. I had promised to meet Sunny at the record store, I was supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago – Sunny will understand though.

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck_," he groans, moving faster. He grabs one of my wrists in his hand slams it down against the bed. "_Sunny, oh, Sunny."_

I open my mouth to correct him, out of habit, but close it quickly. It wouldn't make a difference anyways, and he likes her more. She still puts up a fight sometimes. I don't, because it honestly wouldn't do anything. He'll just threaten to gut her. That's what he always does.

I say no, he says, 'I'll gut your sister.'

I say that I'll tell Matthias, I'll tell my mom, he says, 'I'll gut your sister.'

I say stop, he says, 'I'll gut you sister.'

I'll gut your sister. I'll guy your sister. I'll _gut_ your _sister_.

Maybe he wouldn't actually do it, but what if he did.

There was a noise coming from the far side of the room, I look over and saw the door knob turn. Mike doesn't hear it, he just keeps going. The thought of warning him crosses my mind for a moment, but I don't. He has become so sloppy lately, fucking either one of us at completely ridiculous times – at night while our mother is sleeping, right after she left for work or right before she gets home, and even while she is in the shower. It used to be only when our mother had left and wasn't coming home for hours, but he's gotten cocky after not getting caught for so long. Cocky, and stupid.

"Hey, Rae, your mom just got- what the _fuck_."

It was Matthias.

Matthias was a Rokossovsky, his grandparents were first generation Russian immigrants. Their family was known to be apathetic, merciless, and impulsive. Matthias himself, was a stocky man with golden hair and icy eyes. His face was pretty, but his eyes were empty. And whenever he was mad his face drained of all color and a veins popped up on his broad neck. I watch his eye twitch.

He tears a fearful looking Mike off of me, slams him up against the wall, and begins pommeling his face – specks of blood fly everywhere. I grab the sheet and cover myself, while I watch indifferently. My mother rushes into the room screaming her fucking head off, trying to pull Matthias off of Mike, but then spots me. Her eyes grow wide and her mouth hangs open dumbly as she puts two and two together, before she lets out an animalistic shriek and joins Matthias, trying to claw Mike's eyes out of his already damaged face. I am frankly surprised that she didn't know, I always figured she knew, but chose to ignore it. We can't live without Mike's income.

I am staring at their feet, when I notice an unusual amount of blood pooling on the carpet. I look up, Matthias and my mom have backed off. Matthias was grinning his psychotic grin, because he has apparently pinned Mike's dick to his stomach with his pocket knife. Mike lets out a blood curdling scream.

_Right_, I think, _Good_.

The police show up shortly after that.

**Emerson:**

My mom has been talking nonstop since we had gotten in the car.

"I really think you'll enjoy living in a smaller setting girls, the city was no place to be raising you two, you haven't seen your aunt in forever it'll be a nice change of pace…"

Things like that.

I glance over at my sister, who is staring at the landscape rocketing by us. She hasn't said a word the entire trip. I know it's because our mom began throwing out accusations as soon as the police officer's wrangled Matthias into handcuffs and had taken Mike to the hospital. Saying that she had brought it on herself, look at the way she dresses and all the other rape clichés you can think of. When I had arrived home Matthias had had his tongue down my sister's throat, until the police pulled him away.

"Fuckin' wait for me, baby," he had said, grinning his insane grin.

Mike had already been taken away, only a sloppily clean up blood stain on the carpet was left of him.

I grab my sister's hand. She turns and gives me a twitch of a smile, before looking back out the window, rubbing her thumb on mine.

"I know you two are young now and think you're invincible and that men and boys are going to fall to their knees for you forever, but let me tell you something, I used to be just as beautiful, now look at me. You two tore my body apart. And it'll happen to you. Wrinkles. Fat. Everything. So, don't burn down so many bridges, because one day when you're hideous and old, no one will be around to love you."

This statement is her way of telling us that she's going back to Mike.

She is just dropping us off with her crazy sister, then going back to the man who has slept with her teenage daughters more than her for the past three years.

"And Rae, I _told_ you that Rokossovsky boy was a fucking nutjob. His entire goddamn family are a bunch of fucking freaks, but _no_, you _loved_ him. Don't worry, sweetie, I won't tell him where you are when he gets out, Mike and I are moving anyways, so maybe he'll just find some other whore to fuck."

At this statement, Rae glances over at me and rolls her eyes.

I can't tell if Matthias loves Rae. I think, that he loves her the only way he knows how, but love really isn't a word you use when you're talking about a Rokossovsky. And I've never heard them say it to each other. I mean, Matthias is attractive, but his sadistic nature sort of cancels that out. I am pretty sure Rae had been with him for protection and because he had wanted her. You can say no to a Rokossovsky, I suppose, but I doubt the outcome would be very pleasant.

"Sweet Amoris, here we are," my mom says.

We drove into a small town that was just an hour outside of the city, surrounded by trees and a bay. The sign said – Population: 562. Wonderful.

She drives a little farther until we come up to a small, business like building.

"Here's your Aunt's place," she parks at the curb and hops out. Rae and I follow her slowly. "She told me she was renting out an entirely new apartment for the two of you, which I thought was ridiculous, but she's only renting a one bedroom and got a deal on a studio for the two of you, so you get what you get. Now, get your shit out of the car."

Once all of our things were out – it wasn't much some clothes, records, and books – our mother calls our Aunt, announces we're here and promptly leaves.

"Where the fuck has she left us," I mutter, looking around. There was a park in front of the apartment complex.

"Hell, she's left us in Hell," Rae replies, slipping out two cigarettes, lighting them both, before handing one to me.

"Well, if you weren't such a fucking whore," I mock, taking a drag.

"Oh, you're one to fucking talk," she says, arching an eyebrow. "Mike kept moaning your name the entire time he was fucking me. _Sunny, oh, Sunny!_"

"Jesus fucking Christ," I frown. "The hair, when is he ever going to get that through his dim little brain, the fucking hair."

The only real difference in appearance between Rae and I was that her hair was coppery red and mine was so blonde it was almost white. When it came to telling us apart any idiot could figure that shit out. The fucking hair.

"Yoo hoo!" a voice trills from behind us, I toss my cigarette to the ground and stomp it out with my shoe. Rae kept smoking.

Our Aunt is strange. She thinks she is, like, the tooth fairy or some shit. She always wears this fairy outfit and carries a wand. Our mom says that she is blessed with the mental instability that apparently runs in our family.

"Oh, just look at the two of you!" she gushes, wrapping her arms around both of our necks. "You've grown so much! You look just like your father, you know!"

Rae and I exchange a look. That was new information, we had never met our father or even seen a picture and our mother refuses to speak about him. But seeing as we don't look anything like our mother, I suppose it is to be expected.

"Well, come on, grab your things, I'll show you your apartment!"

We followed her up, dragging our things behind us.

"Here we are," our Aunt says flinging open the heavy, dark wooden door.

The studio was small with dark, hard wood floors and beige walls. The kitchen consisted of two counters, a tiny refrigerator and stove. It already had a king sized bed in the middle of the room pushed against the wall with a window behind it and a flat screen TV on a dressed across from it. There was two bookshelves and a small table next to the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind the one bed, two just seemed inconvenient," our Aunt beams.

"No, this is perfect," Rae murmurs. Smiling over at me for the first time since all this shit started. We had never lived somewhere with anything new.


End file.
